Building facilities include such as those providing food processing abilities requiring the use of coolers and freezers, the associated equipment required for running these typically circulating liquids at a number of different temperatures ranging from below to above freezing at a given ambient atmospheric pressure. Piping extending between associated items of equipment can further extend over long running lengths both above and below an associated rooftop of the facility.
As is further known, such pipes require an over-layering of insulation in order to maintain its interior (usually chilled) temperature. Given the physical nature of a cold exterior of an exposed pipe to attract moisture, known insulation systems have been quickly compromised as a result of the moisture buildup intermixing with the insulation and freezing the same over the pipe.